


I Will Never Let You Down

by LuketheWriter



Series: College! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Although I don't think it's super bad because sophomore and senior, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst is mild, Asanoya is such a good ship I'm in love, Boys In Love, But you can read it separately or after or before your choice, Dirty Talk, Dominant Bottom, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, I imagine them as a switch couple once Asahi is okay, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Smut, There is volleyball here, This is mostly a lovey-dovey fic, This takes place during fall semester so before the others, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuketheWriter/pseuds/LuketheWriter
Summary: "That face. Yu was surprised he hadn’t taken the time to really think about it, the absolute beauty of Asahi Azumane’s face. There were his deep brown eyes, pools that he wanted to dive into. There was the scruff on his chin and the stubble on his jaw that made him look so much older than he was, which Yu thought was super attractive. There was his long hair that was perfect for tangling fingers in. And then there was that smile, those determined eyes that looked at Yu with pride, that really struck Yu as special. He wasn’t going to let Asahi down, never, never, never."Yu will never let Asahi down.





	I Will Never Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another smutty Haikyu fic, this one centered around Asahi and Nishinoya. I actually shipped Nishinoya and Tanaka together first, but I tried reading some fanfics of them and wasn't feeling their sparks. But then I met Asahi in the anime, and I just loved Nishinoya and Asahi's dynamic so much that I had to write a fanfic with them at some point. I had to.
> 
> The title is based off that Rita Ora song that was released when she was dating Calvin Harris.

Yu knew something was up with Asahi.

Asahi would shake his head and laugh in that soft way of his if Yu asked if he was okay. He’d insist he was fine, but Yu knew his boyfriend better than that. He knew that when Asahi chuckled and looked down at his shoes, eyes flickering open briefly to reveal such a deep sadness that he rarely showed anyone, everything wasn’t okay. Everything hurt. Everything sucked. There was a ton of rocks pressing down on his shoulders, and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel the air leave his throat and come back in. That was how trapped he was.

But he wouldn’t admit that. He hadn’t to everyone who had asked him if his ankle was okay, if he was feeling all right about being temporarily suspended from the boys’ volleyball team because of it. He hadn’t to Yu, who had asked if all the pestering had bothered him.

“No, I’m fine. It doesn’t bug me.”

Yu knew that was a lie, and he wished his boyfriend could just be honest about it. He wanted to know if Asahi was hurting. Asahi couldn’t burden that pain all by himself. Yu had heard the stories of it happening before, had even watched it happen during last semester when they had fought over something stupid and Asahi had broken down in the middle of the apartment kitchen thinking that all of their little spats were going to lead to some big break-up and this was it, this was the end, Yu apologizing over and over again to no avail. It was bad.

Yu was going to keep trying, though, even if Asahi got a little fed up with him. Yu wanted Asahi’s frustration to break free. It needed to be released, because if it kept on building, Asahi would spiral back down into that dark hole he had described to Yu countless times.

But the two of them needed to be alone in order for Yu to do what he wanted to.

OOOO

Yu let out a sigh as he threw his arms up, the limbs joining his head in Asahi’s lap as Asahi jostled with an Xbox One controller. They were in Yu’s dorm room, one that Yu shared with a roommate that happened to be his best friend on campus, Ryunosuke. They were borrowing Ryu’s Xbox like they always did when he was out, probably talking with the sorority wing of the all-girls dorm. Asahi had a Playstation 4 with his roommates, but how the heck was he supposed to play Forza Motorsport with one of those consoles? Illegally? Asahi was too pure for that.

Yu could hear the engines of the racers rumbling from the TV, and the sound of all those cars goading each other on that track made him want to spill what he wanted to say to Asahi right then and there. But he knew he couldn’t. He had to wait until Asahi finished the circuit in first place, crowning himself champion like all the other races he had done before.

After Asahi crossed the finish line, Yu looked up at him. “Hey, Asahi?”

A few moments passed, clicking coming from the controller in Asahi’s hands. The music from the TV cut out, and that’s when Asahi’s eyes met his. “Yeah, Yu? What’s up?”

Yu’s finger went to Asahi’s left foot, tapping against the heavy plaster. “How do you really feel about your ankle?”

He could feel Asahi stiffen under him, and it took a while for an answer to meet his question. “It’s not a big deal. I mean, I wish people would know I’m okay right after I tell them so, but I’ll get over it. It’s only a couple more weeks, and then I can get back on the court again. No sweat.”

Yu sat up, turning around and giving Asahi a good long stare. “You don’t mean that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re lying.” Yu pointed two fingers at his eyes and did the same for Asahi’s. _I see you._ “This is bugging you more than you’re saying it is.”

The moment Asahi’s eyebrows furrowed, Yu knew he’d struck a nerve. He was right.

“You know, being persistent is going to get you in trouble someday,” Asahi muttered, eyes burning. “Sometimes you never know when to give it a rest.”

Yu scoffed, his own glare meeting Asahi’s. “That’s why you love me.”

The stare-off continued for a few more minutes, Asahi and Yu locked on one another like a target. One was waiting for the other to bend back, catch the arrow coming in hot, ready to strike. Unsurprisingly, it was Asahi, sighing and running a hand through his hair, fingers catching the hairband right at the crown of his head. “All right, you caught me. My ankle’s really getting to me.”

“Why, though?” Yu cocked his head, watching as Asahi’s eyes flicked down to the couch cushions, away from him. “Is it because everyone keeps asking about it?”

Asahi shook his head. “Well, yeah, but there’s more to it than that. I feel like I let all of you guys down, all because I wasn’t paying enough attention and risked my safety deciding to go for that spike when it didn’t end up working out. I made a big fool of myself, and I made you guys look bad, and—”

“Hey, hey!” Yu yelled, grabbing Asahi’s fist and bringing it to his chest. “Listen, Asahi! What happened wasn’t your fault! It was an accident. Usually when something like that happens on the court, you know what you’re doing. You thought you could make it, and you didn’t. And that’s okay. We don’t think any less of you. All we want is for you to get better and kick ass when you’re able to be back on the team, okay?

“And one more thing.” Yu ran over to turn off the Xbox, despite one audible protest from Asahi. He settled back down on the couch and cupped Asahi’s cheeks, feeling the stubble tickle his palms. “I want you to be honest with me about whatever you’re feeling. I don’t like coercing it out of you, but you don’t leave me much of a choice. Next time, can you be more open? Please?”

Yu watched Asahi bite his lip and attempt to start speaking several times.

“Don’t doubt yourself,” Yu whispered.

“O-okay,” Asahi breathed. “I’ll try and be more open.”

Yu nodded with a smile. “You wanna know what I think will make this all better?”

Asahi echoed Yu’s grin. “A kiss?”

“Look at you, Mr. Mind Reader. Is that okay?”

Asahi nodded. “Yes.”

Without any other words, Yu’s lips were on Asahi’s. Every single electron in his body fizzed, static pops against his skin that reminded him of warm winter nights as a kid, snuggling under blankets and recharging for another day out in the snow. He loved those experiences, and being able to have them with Asahi was the best part. With each kiss, touch, and hand held, Yu fell deeper in love with Asahi. His excitement was omnipresent (that was nothing new to him), but just being with Asahi made it spike, become something so otherworldly that it felt like it left his body and lit up the whole room.

It also turned him on, but that was another story entirely.

They separated, Yu taking in big gulps of air while Asahi had a dazed but happy look on his face.

“You were right,” Asahi said. “That did make me feel better.”

“But you want more, don’t you?” Yu breathed, throwing his T-shirt over his head and relishing in the way Asahi’s eyes ping-ponged across his lithe but muscular body.

He watched the Adam’s apple in Asahi’s throat go up, come back down, and a whisper leave his lips. “Yeah.”

Yu grinned, fingers traveling to Asahi’s jeans and undoing the button. “I can do most of the work. Don’t worry about moving. Let me make you feel good and not have you injure yourself.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Asahi said. Yu could tell he was trying his best not to groan as he pushed back his shirt, fingers getting lost in the hair all over Asahi’s chest. He loved it.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Yu moaned. He ground himself against Asahi’s crotch, feeling the bulge swell underneath the denim. He knew his own dick was poking through the shorts he had chosen to wear, thin mesh ones that were perfect for his morning workout and even better for sex. All Yu had to do was pull them off when he was turned away from his boyfriend, and Asahi would get an eyeful of ass.

“Yu,” Asahi gasped, “fuck. Just take my pants off.”

Yu chuckled. “Patience, Asahi.”

Asahi gave him a look. “You think I can be patient when you’re like this? You’d be better off doing it now.”

“All right, then.” Yu grabbed Asahi’s jeans and boxers and pulled them down, letting out a whistle when his boyfriend’s hardening cock sprang into the open air. Some guys would say that Asahi wasn’t particularly big, but Yu thought that was stupid. Asahi’s penis was still amazing no matter its size. He was thick enough that Yu choked on him just a little bit, getting him nice and wet for whenever Asahi fucked him.

Yu didn’t make small talk when he brought himself down to the very cushions of the couch and grabbed the head of Asahi’s dick. Asahi hissed as Yu dipped two fingers into his boyfriend’s slit, already pooling with pre-come, and moved them around the glans in small circles. The movements were smoother thanks to the clear liquid, so friction was pretty much nonexistent as the slick digits made their way further down Asahi’s dick.

“You’re already so wet, Asahi,” Yu said. “God, I want you to fuck me so hard.”

“Yu—” Asahi gasped.

“You want me to keep putting on a show for you like this? Get you nice and wet and then grab a bottle of lube so I can get all stretched out for you, even though I probably won’t need it? I’ll moan out your name and curl my fingers just so I can reach my prostate, which you’ll hit perfectly as soon as you’re inside me. And then I’ll bounce on your shaft, take it all the way in and all the way out, show you every face I make and show you how loved you are.”

Asahi threw his head back when Yu squeezed on his dick, and Yu couldn’t help but smirk.

“Fuck yes, Yu, give that to me. Please.”

There wasn’t much convincing Yu needed after that. He held onto the base of Asahi’s shaft, stuck out his tongue, and then shoved the whole thing down his throat. Asahi let out a strangled moan.

Five minutes passed with Yu bobbing up and down Asahi’s cock, pulling off for a few seconds in between to catch some of the air that he wasn’t getting by breathing through his nose. But most of the time was spent running his tongue up and down the veins on Asahi’s shaft, feeling the weight of him in his mouth and absolutely enjoying every second, even more so when Asahi tugged on his gelled spikes. Then Yu popped off, giving one last lick for good measure, before he turned around and dropped his shorts. His black jockstrap and bare butt exposed themselves for the world to see, and he could hear Asahi suck in a breath through clenched teeth.

“You like that?” Yu asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Asahi’s face, flushed and awestruck. “You wanna be inside me?”

“Yu, please don’t tease me like this,” Asahi said. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“You know that’s what I’m going to do.” Yu’s face flushed as he gave a cheeky grin. “Hold that thought.”

Yu crawled off the futon and ran to his dresser, where he knew that little two-and-a-half-ounce bottle of lube was hidden in the sock drawer. Despite his flirting and constant pining for a sexy babe, Ryu wasn’t really hooking up with a lot of girls, and Yu felt guilty shoving his own sex life into his roommate’s face. He didn’t want to treat his friend like that; it seemed like an asshole move. Even the sock on the doorknob whenever sexy times were happening was too much. Yu would rather leave his sexual moments with Asahi, wherever he was, as private as possible. Maybe Ryu had the hunch that he and Asahi needed some time by themselves today. Then again, Ryu always knew. Ryu and Yu were loud and boisterous with no filters whatsoever, but when it came to sex, it didn’t take much for them to figure it out. As long as Yu didn’t rub his relationship into Ryu’s heart until it burned, everything would be okay.

When Yu returned to Asahi, flicking open the cap and squirting lube onto his fingers, Asahi asked, “No condom?”

Asahi and Yu each had their own box of condoms; Yu kept his alongside his lube, although today he had forgotten they were there. Maybe that was for good reason.

“We’ve both been tested, right?” Yu got back on the futon and pushed his jockstrap down with his thumb. “And we’ve been together for a year. I trust you. Besides, I’ve always wondered how you would feel bareback. I’m pretty sure it’ll be out of this world.”

Yu watched Asahi’s eyes blow wide before narrowing, a little smile breaking on his face. “You’re something, you know that?”

Heat went straight to Yu’s face, and he tried his best to hide it by ducking into his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“Turn around,” Asahi commanded. “Let me dominate for a bit. I’ll put a hand on your ass as you finger yourself so you won’t be able to resist what’s to come.”

“Damn, Asahi,” Yu breathed as he turned around. “Who knew you were such a dirty talker? I thought that was my department.”

“Sometimes my boyfriend inspires me.”

“Gee, I wonder who your boyfriend is.”

Then Yu felt Asahi’s large hand wrap around his right cheek. His pulse lurched.

“You ready?” Asahi whispered.

Yu moved his middle finger to his pucker, rubbing the lube into his skin. “Always.”

When he slid the tip into his ass, he winced a little, but Asahi’s reassuring grip made him go further, made him imagine Asahi was the one inside him. His confidence grew to where he added another finger, bringing them in further until he hit his prostate and he let out a cry, Asahi’s name.

“You’ve got this, Yu,” Asahi murmured, laying a kiss on the cheek he was fondling. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Yu nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out and bringing them back in at a ferocious pace. He imagined Asahi was going faster, leaving him breathless. The feeling of his nails slamming into his prostate had him panting, gyrating against what was inside of him and knowing, deep down, that he was ready.

He took his fingers out and set them down on the couch cushion, craning his head to steal a look at Asahi. Then he placed his hand on Asahi’s, letting him know he could move it, and then he yelled, “Rolling Thunder!”

At that, Yu quickly spun around, pushed his legs forward so they rested near Asahi’s sides, put Asahi’s hand back on his ass, and settled down on Asahi’s penis.

He couldn’t help the yelp that came out of his throat. To have the raw sensation of his boyfriend’s dick sliding into him, his walls hugging onto it like they wanted to grip onto it for dear life, to remind Yu of how good Asahi made him feel, how amazing sex could be…it was too much. It was a lot. It was perfect. It was all Yu could ever possibly want.

When all of Asahi was in, Yu whispered hoarsely, “I’m going to start moving.”

“Okay,” Asahi responded. “Ride me, Yu.”

 _That face._ Yu was surprised he hadn’t taken the time to really think about it, the absolute beauty of Asahi Azumane’s face. There were his deep brown eyes, pools that he wanted to dive into. There was the scruff on his chin and the stubble on his jaw that made him look so much older than he was, which Yu thought was super attractive. There was his long hair that was perfect for tangling fingers in. And then there was that smile, those determined eyes that looked at Yu with pride, that really struck Yu as special. He wasn’t going to let Asahi down, never, never, _never_.

Yu rose his hips and sank back down, biting his lip and hissing as his prostate was hit dead on. He repeated the motion, getting faster and faster and making louder and louder sounds. He leaned down and braced his elbows on the couch, looking straight into Asahi’s eyes as he slid his hands under his shirt, playing with his boyfriend’s nipples.

All that came out of Asahi’s lips was Yu’s name on repeat, and Yu beamed. He liked being able to do that, consume one another in a haze where they could only focus on each other and nothing else. He wanted more of this, so he brought his mouth to Asahi’s and kissed him as deeply as he could. He wanted them to feel every heartbeat leap in their chests, every molecule in their body soar and skitter around until-

Asahi broke away from Yu. “Yu, I’m gonna—”

Yu laughed, a breathless sound he never thought he would be able to produce. “Come for me, Asahi. I’m not too far behind.”

It didn’t take long before Yu felt Asahi’s come rush into his body, and that’s when the world went white. When he returned back to Earth, he slowly raised his hips off Asahi’s dick and felt the semen roll down it, out of him. Then he saw the streaks that had hit Asahi’s shirt and he groaned. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“You’re good.” Asahi sucked air in his lungs like he craved it before he spoke again. “That was amazing.”

“No kidding,” Yu chuckled. “Should we clean up?”

“Let’s stay like this for a while,” Asahi replied. “I know I’m not one to be lazy, but I feel like you’re gonna say that even with Ryu potentially coming back in here.”

“Mr. Mind Reader is at it again. Your wish is my command.”

They both laughed, and as Yu snuggled into Asahi’s neck and the two relaxed for a few minutes, Yu knew that he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer. Stay tuned for more college AU shenanigans soon!


End file.
